Trademark
by x-ticklemeblue
Summary: She had the Pocky ; He had the smirk. It was their trademark thing. SasuSaku. AU.


**this fic doesn't make _any_ sense. seriously. I don't even know why I posted it up.**

**oh yeah.  
>it's for <strong>SasuSaku Forever and Ever<strong> . :3**

**it's her birthday today, mind you. ;)**

**hope you enjoy! (cross fingers that SSFAF would like this). :D**

* * *

><p>"Why are<em> you<em> scowling?"

"I don't like this part of the Pocky." She said, taking small bites of the strawberry-dipped stick. "You know, the part without the dip."

"Hn."

Seeing that he was uninterested, she frowned a bit more. When can she ever get his attention?

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"Say _ahh._"

"Wha—aah—" next thing he knew, the pinkeate stuffed the small part of the biscuit down his mouth. It would be unlike him to spit it out—_it was too uncool_— so he chewed, and chewed, and well— he liked it. It was salty. The crisp flavor of it stayed in his mouth, the tangy crunch worth savoring. It tasted_ delicious_.

"Annoying, Sakura."

She just grinned— a toothy grin he was familiar with.

"Sorry," she stated, grabbing another stick and biting off the coated part. "I really just hate that."

There were rustles of their clothes, and the dried orange-red leaves beneath their feet.

"Feed me." He said, after a moment of silence.

"Huh?" she asked, a pink eyebrow raised at him.

"The biscuit."

Her eyes lit up. "You sure?"

He smirked, as she feeds him another piece—, noting how cute her expression was. "Aa."

* * *

><p><strong>Trademark<strong>

oo_ticklemeblue20_oo

So everyday, she bites off the strawberry-flavored dip of the treat, gives the small portion of the bottom half to Sasuke, and he would give her a smirk every single time.

Everyday, after school, they would meet outside the school grounds, and run to the park to their favorite spot under the oak tree.

Everyday, she gives him approximately twenty-five bits of the treat (he calculated the number of sticks inside the box each day). Which meant twenty-five heart-warming smirks from Sasuke.

But it was different on her birthday, because she always gets two boxes of Pocky with her.  
>Those were special days, because instead of twenty-five, he gets at least fifty bitten-off biscuits, and that made him happy.<p>

He gets twice the amount of Pocky sticks— twice the amount of time with her.

She gets twice the amount of smirks— twice the amount of time with him.

Soon, it became routine.

Wake up, go to school with Sakura, eat recess with Sakura (lately, Naruto's been tagging along. He doesn't mind, unless the blonde gets too close, then it's a good knuckle sandwich for him after school), eat lunch with Sakura, wait for Sakura, go to park with Sakura, eat Pocky with Sakura, walk Sakura home (Mikoto, his mother— thought it was gallant and chivalrous of her son), go home.

Sakura. _Sakura_. **Sakura**.

Obviously— she was a big part of his daily routine.

There was this one time, that it started raining, and Sakura— even though she had an umbrella—, decided it was much nicer to get soaking wet on a day like this. Sasuke grunted, taking her hand and leading her under a small shed beside a shop. She began whining, telling him she _wanted_ to get wet. He shook his head and let her sit down, looking for his handkerchief. Once he did, he wiped of the raindrops on her blushing face, then offered her his raincoat.

"Sorry. It's blue."

She giggled madly. "It's okay. I don't need it.", then she giggled some more.

"Hn. You'll get sick, Sakura."

"No, I won't." she said in a matter-of-fact tone, crossing her small arms on her chest, then stepping out of the shed. It was good that it was only drizzling by now, giving them time to run back home.

"If you get sick..."

She stopped walking, snapped her head to him, her eyes wide and curious. "Hm?"

"...Nevermind."

She shrugged the unfinished statement off, as she began sliding on the sidewalk, as he would occassionally— reflexively— run to her when he thought she'd slip.

"Oh no, Sasuke-kun!" she stopped in mid-step, slipping off her backpack, and rummaging through it. "The Pocky's wet! And so is my other things!"

"I told you so." he grumbled, grabbing the Pocky box from her trembling hands (the cold breeze wasn't helping with her soaked figure), and opening it himself, sighing in relief that the contents were inside another wrapper in the box.

"We'll eat it on our way home."

"Hai!" she smiled.

When they were in the shade of Sakura's front porch, she fed him another bit, and just on time, Daddy Haruno opened the door, probably on his way to fetch Sakura.

"Why are you wet, Sakura?"

"Otou-san." she greeted, bowing down, removing her muddy sandals, and waving goodbye at the Uchiha. Sasuke nodded, putting his hands inside his pockets. He was half-way out of the Haruno gates, when he heard Sakura shouting at him to stop.

"Oi, Sasuke-kun! Wait!" she jumped down the porch barefooted, feeding Sasuke the last Pocky stick. As always, he gave her a smirk.

Daddy Haruno was dumbfounded.

Sasuke smiled to himself as he caught Sakura's father's words right before he closed the door. "Sakura! Who was that young boy you were feeding just now?"

* * *

><p>Then, one day, she didn't go to school.<p>

He shrugged.

It was only _one_ day.

But then it dragged on, and it seemed like a whole month to Sasuke, when it was only just three days.

He looked at his calendar the next day: July 23— _his 10__th__ birthday._

Sakura_ better_ come to school.

* * *

><p>When he entered the school grounds, he was greeted by Sakura's best friend, Ino, and her enemy, Karin. Like always, Ino and Karin would fight and it was always expected that both would go to the principal's office for detention. But Sakura wasn't with him, so Ino and Karin didn't go to dentention because no one told the teachers that<em> 'Sensei! Ino and Karin are fighting again!'<em>

He spent most of his day sandwiched between the two bicker-mouths.

And don't get him started on the knuckleheaded idiot.

"Hey! Sakura-chan said you can't call me that, teme!"

"Sakura said you can't say that word, dobe."

"Why you—! I can't stand you!"

"Hn."

"Gyaaah!" Naruto groaned in irritation, grabbing a handful of his blond hair and almost yanking it out. He then stomped away, mumbling words most kids aren't supposed to know.

* * *

><p>When the school bell rang, Kakashi—their homeroom teacher, almost laughed at how swiftly Sasuke rose to his seat, and walked down the hallway, without even looking back to say goodbye, or say thank you to everyone who greeted him.<p>

He just looked ahead, gripping the strap of his blue bag tightly.

First, he looked under the oak tree.

No sign of Sakura.

Then, his feet dragged him down the street, to a small curb, then beside an alleyway, in front of her quaint house, his own thoughts blocked as he knocked on the wooden door.

When the door opened, he realized he didn't know_ why_ and_ how_ he got there, exactly.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" It was her mother, and it was apparent she was interested as to why the Uchiha was here.

"...Sakura."

"My daughter? Yes, what about her?"

"Well, where is she?" his tone was impatient, and he sounded disrespectful. Her mother raised an eyebrow at his sudden behavior. He gulped, realizing that he just acted ill-mannered. "Gomenasai, Haruno-san."

The curious gaze was down and was replaced by a happy smile. "Oh, don't feel embarrassed. It's okay, Sasuke-kun. She's in her room."

"Is it okay if I come in?"

"Be my guest."

He bowed down, and removed his sandals, thanking Kami that Daddy Haruno wasn't here.

He knocked on her door, even though it was slightly ajar, and in this view, he can see the pile of stuffed animals in the corner of her room.

"Sakura?"

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Can I—"

"N-no! Don't come in!" then she was sniffing, and even though she said no, he entered her room, hearing her small sniffles and sobs.

"Are you okay, Sakura?"

"I told you not to come in, dummy."

"I was just worried." He said. He realized what he uttered, immediately spurting out, "I mean, you were crying, so, I came in."

That made her smile. "You were worried because I was crying, dummy."

He glared at her, his cheek burning red. "I wasn't."

She laughed weakly, wiping her tears with her sleeves.

"Why are you even crying?"

"I—" she blushed heavily. "missed your birthday."

He blinked. "That's it?"

"Yeah."

"You were crying because you missed my birthday?" he deadpanned.

"Yeah…" it sounded even more humiliating when he said it.

"Annoying, Sakura."

"Stop calling me annoying, dummy Sasuke-kun!"

"Stop calling me dummy, annoying Sakura." He smirked at her, ruffling her hair, in which she pouted at.

"My hair!" she squealed. "It's ruined enough, and you had to ruin it more!"

Ignoring her statement, he asked, "Why were you absent?"

"I have a fever." she huffed. Seeing his lips twitch upwards, she felt quite vulnerable now that he was here. "Don't tell me _'I told you so'_."

"I visited you. Be more thankful."

"Fine." She sighed. "Thank you for visiting even though I never asked you too."

"Hey!" he protested. "You we're gone for a week!"

"Correction! Three days!"

"It _felt _like a week." He rolled his eyes. "A _month_, even."

"Oh, now you're just making a mountain out of a molehill."

"I didn't know you had such a wide variety of words in your vocabulary, Sakura."

"I'm academically logical."

"Yes, very colorful use of words."

"Well, all _your _words are serious."

"And in what way do you say it is?"

"See? You're too formal... and serious."

"Hn."

"Hn!"

"Don't make a mountain out of a molehill, Sakura."

"You copycat!"

"I can say the same thing to you."

Sasuke can only smirk, his head up high, feeling all mighty.

"I'll give you an exception since it's your birthday today, Sasuke-kun." She stuck out her tongue out at him, and he looked away, still feeling potent.

Then he heard a familiar rip, and when he peeked at her, she was grinning, eating a Pocky stick.

His _weakness_.

"Well?" he asked.

She stopped her actions. "What?"

"You know." He looked at her, then at the dipped treat, as if it was an evident thing.

"I know?" she asked innocently, almost breaking out into a smile. "Obviously, I don't."

He groaned, and opened his mouth. "Feed me."

She can only giggle. "Sasuke-kun, sorry. But this is the last stick. I was eating this box before you came in."

The look on his face was… so not _Sasuke_. It was as if his jaw was about to drop, as if his eyes were going to fall out of their sockets, and as if he was going to break down in front of her.

"Payback for ruining my hair, Sasuke-kun." She beamed at him.

"B-but—" that was new. He just_ stuttered._

"But?"

"You knew those were my part of the Pocky!"

"Sasuke-kun!" she gasped, melodramatically. "How dare you shout at me!"

"Gomen." He mumbled, then landed face first into her bed. "I just missed you real bad."

Oh _darn_.

The bedsheets muffled the sound, right? She didn't hear that, right?

"What, Sasuke-kun?"

Good, she didn't.

He rolled over and was now facing the ceiling. He looked to his side, and saw Sakura still munching on that Pocky stick. That _last _Pocky stick.

Oh, he really wanted the treat.

He rolled back, now with his stomach on the bed, he balanced himself on his elbows, and crawled towards her.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing? Sasu— Sasuke-kuuun!"

He pounced on her slightly, just enough for him to swathe his arms around her neck.

"I want my Pocky, Sakura."

She was blushing like crazy, seeing the hazy look in those dark orbs of his, the closeness of his face, the smell of his minty breath, and of course, his two arms wrapped around her neck, and his warm hand at the base of her head to keep her still.

"I-I d-don't have a-any more, S-S-Sasuke-kun." She stammered frantically, almost getting light-headed.

With the small biscuit still sticking out of her mouth, he opened his mouth, inching closer, until their lips had touched.

They stayed like that for a while, until she felt his lips moving, and she thought of moving hers, too, when he decided to move away.

When she realized he was chewing on something, she looked down at her own mouth.

Oh.

Sneaky, Sasuke-kun. _Sneaky_.

_His _part of the Pocky was nibbled off.

"Payback for missing out on my birthday." He smirked. And it was a different smirk, because it looked wider. It was almost a _smile._

That was when Mother dearest decided to come in.

Or was she there all this time?_  
><em>

"Well, what happened here?" Mommy Haruno was leaning on the door frame, while Daddy Haruno was contemplating whether he saw what he _actually_ saw. He shook his head, thinking it was just a hallucination. The Uchiha did not just kiss his favorite girl. He didn't. He wouldn't dare. Daddy Haruno was laughing hysterically when he walked down the hall, bonking his head with his briefcase.

Sasuke looked at the roseate, winking at her direction, amused by her blush. Then, turning away, he chuckled, "See you tomorrow, Sakura.", before closing the door shut behind him.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun!" she shouted behind the door.

She didn't see the smile his lips_ just_ formed right then. "Aa."

.

She tasted like, well— strawberry-flavored Pocky.

He blushed at the memory.

.

He slipped on his sandals, looking around for an open shop. He was practically craving for some Pocky.

_'Oh, well.'_ he thought, licking his lips for a taste of her again._ 'There's always tomorrow.'_

* * *

><p><strong>yes, it's a short fic. I'm sorry. :|<strong>

**piece o' crap? I know. but I just seriously don't care, so HA-HA.  
><strong>

**REVIEW? just for the LOLs? :D**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY XENA! ILYSMxoxo.  
><strong>

**BYE. :)  
><strong>


End file.
